


Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

by m3gg13



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3gg13/pseuds/m3gg13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Bennet's clock took longer to count down than others have before. OR In which Lizzie falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post:  
> (http://m3gg13.tumblr.com/post/42916346913/one-lastmiracle-a-cumberbatch-of-cookies)

_Every day is a battle I face. Strange life I live, but it’s what you've decided_

_I give it all into your hands, do what you will with me_

_And oh I’ll smile when you speak_

_Remember all those times I was hoping for something?_

_And shaking my head from all that I've done_

_But you never left me_

 

* * *

 

Lizzie always kept a close eye on her clock. It made no noise, unlike other clocks. It didn’t tick. Sometimes the seconds didn’t change, sometimes it went back a few days or forward a few hours. But the year always remained constant. At her tenth birthday it was at a steady fourteen years, three months and 20 days. The timer would end at about 4:30 and Lizzie’s life would be content.

 

By her fifteen birthday, when her mother was pestering her about the “Ever-so-Lovely Benjamin Frank” who lived down the road and how they’d make her “such beautiful grandbabies” Lizzie had reached her end.  
She glanced at her wrist and saw that she only had a little less than ten years left until she could finally pacify her mother.

 

When her 21st rolled around Lizzie was ready to be out of the stuffy house. Lydia had long since discovered boys and was doing their mother proud. Lizzie had experienced no such luck, any men in her life left just as easily as they came, most of the time they left much easier, but that didn’t worry Lizzie much, after all she only had about three, nearly four years left.

 

Before long Lizzie was 24. She stood at Ellen Gibson’s wedding, watching Jane twirl around in the arms of Mr Bing Lee. Lizzie knew that there was an ultra high chance that Jane’s clock had just started beeping.

 

Laughter rang about the room and Lizzie itches her wrist. How wonderful would it be to know that this was it? That the person that was holding your hand would be the person you’d marry. How amazing that feeling must be.  
Lizzie still had months, nearly a year to go when she had the absolute _joy_ of dancing with Mr Darcy.

 

10 months later found Lizzie walking into the fog of early morning San Francisco. Gigi Darcy stood to one side of Lizzie and William Darcy stood at her other side. The morning is beautiful and Lizzie simply can’t look long enough. Her quota of the sights in this city hasn’t even begun to fill when she notices that Gigi isn’t standing next to her, but Gigi’s brother is.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Our mother used to bring us down here on Saturdays before Gigi had swim practice. We’d stand right on the edge of the pier and watch the city wake up.” His voice is warm, far warmer than she’d ever heard before. His emotions splayed out across his face.  
“It’s so beautiful that I can’t seem to find myself with the strength to turn away.” She whispers back, she fears that if she spoke too loud she’d ruin it, this calmness, this tranquillity, this absolute warm, nestling feeling she has in her chest.

He looks at her and smiles and Lizzie feels this shiver down her spine.

 

By the end of the day she’s checked her wrist several times, hoping, praying that it couldn’t be true.  
But it happened.

 

Her clock has stopped ticking.

 

And it’s all because Darcy smiled at her.

 

* * *

_Ooh la la, I’ve fallen in love, and it’s better this time than ever before_

_Ooh la la, I’ve fallen in love, and it’s better this time than I’ve ever known_

_Ooh la la, I’ve fallen in love, and it’s better this time than ever before_

_Ooh la la, I’ve fallen in love, and it’s better this time than I’ve ever known_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love_

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People


End file.
